I Will Love You Forever
by 1shannen1
Summary: A story about a girl who dreams of meeting Danisnotonfire and becomes friends with him. But is it more than friends? The title of the story is very cliché I know I couldn't think of a title. Enjoy. :3
1. Starting a new life

***Authors Note* **

**Hey guys! This is a Danisnotonfire Fanfic which I have been working on for awhile now and I am gonna upload it onto here to see if you will like it. It's still not finished but I have done quite a few chapters I can upload for the moment. (:**

* * *

Today is the day I finish my life living in America and move to London. I am going to college there to finish my exams and finally get my life-long dream to become an artist.

On the airplane I was on my laptop browsing through my twitter reading Danisnotonfire's tweets. Oh yeah! I didn't tell you I'm a huge Danisnotonfire fan. Well I'm going to London, maybe I might get the chance to meet him! Hmph, in my dreams, I probably will never get the chance.. I started getting bored, tired and impatient.  
"Still a couple hours to go." I mumbled to myself and then tried to get to sleep, but my phone starting vibrating while it was in my pocket and woke me up. My friend Elizabeth texted me:

Hey Lena! Are you in London yet? If you aren't does the plane have wifi and can you text me back? Anyway have a great time in London! It's gonna be boring without you though.  
Reply! - Elizabeth. (Lizzy)

I texted her back and quickly put my phone back in my pocket. When I looked out the window I could see that we were landing! I was now in London.

* * *

**Yes I know that you are thinking that this chapter is short but don't worry the chapters get longer as the story progresses! ^.^**

**Review if you wish and critical feedback is always nice to have. :)**


	2. The College

From the airport I picked up my suitcase and left, I made my way to the college I was going to be staying at while I finished my exams. It's only like a week left so yeah.

When I got there the place was huge! I was greeted by a woman.  
"Hello and welcome! You must be our new student! Lena wasn't it?" The woman said.  
"Um, yes miss." I've always been shy around new people and I never got to know anyone that well.  
"Okay then Lena, my name is Mrs Gattoney. I am part of the staff here, let me show you to your dorm room." I followed her to the dorms.  
"This is your room. I heard that you are here for the week to get your exams done, no?" She asked.  
"Yes I am." I replied. "At the moment I'm studying art, I want to be an artist."  
"Well then I suggest you get studying!" She said. "You will not have to attend college today because you only just got here. Your classes will start tomorrow."  
"Okay, thank you Mrs Gattoney." I said.  
"Anyway I must be heading off now! I have a class to teach." She zoomed off.

* * *

***Authors note* Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Please remember to review for more. **

**I am going to post more tomorrow hopefully so look forward to that. :3**


	3. Lovestruck?

"Ah! Classes start today!" I yelled and then sat up from my comfy bed. My clock said it 8:30.  
"I have to be in at 9:00!" I completely regretted staying up all night playing my favourite computer game. I'm a total computer nerd. Seriously.  
I got dressed into a simple purple t-shirt and jeans, not really caring what I wore today at all. Someone was knocking at the door...  
"Oh hello! Sorry to bother you, but are you Lena Rosa?" It sounded like a young man.  
"Y-yes I am." I turned around in shock thinking that my mind was playing tricks on me but really, the one and only Danisnotonfire from YouTube was standing right in front of me.  
"Okay well anyway Lena I've been told to come and give you a tour around the college." He said.  
"Sure, no problem." I replied grabbing my bag from off my bed. Then I started to follow him. I didn't want to ask him if he really WAS Danisnotonfire because what if I'm wrong? What if my mind really is playing tricks on me? I'm really not sure...

* * *

***AUTHORS NOTE* The chapters are still quite short at the moment. They do start picking up from this point onwards. Remember to follow the story and review it for more. **


	4. Studying Art

***AUTHORS NOTE* The chapters start to pick up here a but now hope you are enjoying it so far! I have loads of homework to do soo next chapter will probably be posted either tomorow or very later today.**

* * *

The boy showed me all around the college. It was huge so there was a lot of ground to cover but he really didn't seem to mind, it felt like he liked spending time with me.

"...And this is the art department. You are studying art aren't you Lena?" The boy asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "What about you? What are you studying?"

"I'm studying media and film." He looked at me but then turned away.  
"Is there something wrong?" I asked.  
"No, no, nothing I'm fine... Oh the first bell is going to go off any minute! If you want I will meet you outside the art department." My face lit up.  
"Um, yeah, sure that's fine with me." I said and then the bell rung. I didn't have time to say 'goodbye' or a simple 'see you later' because of all the hordes of people rushing through the corridors.  
After my art class I waited outside the art department for the boy I met earlier. Oh crap! That's right I didn't get his name. Even though I think it may be Dan Howell. I'm still not certain.  
"Hey Lena!" A voice yelled out to me.  
I saw the same boy i met earlier running towards me. "Oh hi!" I replied.  
"How are you? Did you enjoy your art class?" He asked me.  
"Yeah I'm enjoying it a lot." I said. "Oh yeah! I never asked you this, but what is your name?"  
"My name is Dan. Dan Howell. You might know me from YouTube as Danisnotonfire, but not everyone does." I knew that It really was him.  
"Oh my gosh! It really is you! I am actually having a conversation with Dan Howell! I have been dying to meet you forever!" We had a long conversation and then the second bell rung.  
"Ah, I didn't even realise we have been talking so much." I said.  
"Haha me either." Dan replied. "Well anyway, I can meet you here again after second lesson. I can show you where the lunch hall is and we can have lunch together." Was he asking me out on a date? It couldn't be though. It was only going to the lunch hall.  
"Yes I would love that." I smiled and waved as I walked into the art department for my second lesson of art. Dan waved back but I had no idea where his lesson was.


	5. Falling for him

Lesson 2 was finally over and I sat in the usual spot waiting for Dan. I was waiting there for ages though... It didn't seem like Dan was going to meet me here at all. I was guessing that he was late or something like that but I didn't think he was coming. I don't know my way around this place that much, but I decided to go look for the lunch hall. Maybe Dan was already there? Who knows...  
I got lost and ended up in the gymnasium. I seriously don't know how I ended up here. Maybe I should just go back to the usual spot outside the art department. Dan is probably being the one worrying about me now.  
It took me a long time but I managed to get back to the art department. I could see Dan waiting in the usual spot for me, but he wasn't alone. Another boy was sitting next to him. So I then dashed off up to them.  
"Dan! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I wasn't here!" I apologised.  
"It's fine, don't worry." He smiled and then introduced me to the boy sitting next to him. "Lena, this is Phil. Also known as Amazingphil on YouTube." I gasped. I've now met two YouTubers on the same day!  
"W-wow! It's amazing to meet you, I mean both of you! Meeting two YouTubers on the same day is pretty impressive in my opinion!" I said.  
"Haha it's nice to meet you too!" Phil replied.  
"Phil will be joining us for lunch." Dan explained. I thought it was just going to be the two of us. I wanted to get closer to Dan... Oh my god, was I falling for him?


	6. What's Wrong?

When the day ended, I was talking to Dan outside the college gates.  
"Do you want me to walk you home?" Dan asked. I started laughing.  
"Dan, my (temporarily) home is only over there." I said while I was still laughing jokingly.  
"Well I guess that's true and all, I just want to make you feel safe. He held out his hand and I stared at it I'm front of me. I hesitated for a moment but then moved my hand closer to his and then we linked hands. He took me back.  
"Well I'll see you tomorrow." I said. "Goodnight."  
"Goodnight." He smiled and then left the room in a second.  
In the morning I was so tired, I was up all night studying. Yes I was actually studying instead of on the computer. But all the studying was worth it. I got a lot done and I'm ready for my test today.  
At the lunch hall I saw Dan with Phil. He didn't decide to meet me at the usual spot. I guess he had other plans, but I was fine with that.  
"Hey Dan, hey Phil!" I yelled over to them.  
"Oh hey Lena!" Dan then yelled over to me so I ran up to him. "I'm so sorry I didn't meet you."  
I laughed and smiled. "Dan it's fine! You don't have to meet me every time. I know that you have other friends."

Dan's POV: Lena said to me that I have other friends. Yes that's completely true but with her, I want to be more than friends... Is she going to accept me in that way? At the moment it doesn't feel like it. I need to speak to her privately, really.  
"Lena, could I speak to you in private?" I asked regretting every moment because she looked confused on why I want to speak to her.  
"Er, yeah sure I guess." Lena said. I walked ahead as Lena was trying to catch up with me, she stopped me and held out her hand but didn't say anything at all.  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
"Nothing." I said and carried on walking.  
"It can't be nothing!" She stopped me again. "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
"Nothing." I repeated. "I just wanted to be alone with you."  
"Then why are you completely ignoring me? You just keep walking on..." Lena sounded really upset.  
"I'm sorry, Lena. I have to go." I then walked off as she just stood there.

Lena's POV: He just walked away, not even saying goodbye. I'm not sure what's up with Dan, but whatever it is he doesn't want to tell me about it. Now I didn't know what to do, Dan had walked away from me and now I didn't know where to go. I just decided to keep walking on. While I was walking I bumped into a girl. She had long dark brown hair and blue eyes eyes.  
"Oh I'm so sorry!" I apologised.  
She didn't say anything. She just stood there staring thoughtlessly at the ground.  
"Umm hello?" I said.  
"It's fine..." She said and then walked off. Hm, I wonder what that was about. Oh well it doesn't matter...

* * *

***AUTHORS NOTE* The girl Lena bumps into in the end of this chapter is an important part in the story but she doesn't come back yet. Just clearing that up. Remember to review and follow the story two you know when I update! (:**


	7. Plot Twist

***AUTHORS NOTE* Hey guys sorry I took so long to post this chapter. It's a quite short chapter but I promise the chapters will get longer. Hope you are enjoying it so far. (:**

* * *

The next day I saw the same girl that I bumped into yesterday. She was standing outside the main building waiting for someone it looked like. It was none of my business, so I didn't bother to see what she was doing. I wanted to go look for Dan because of everything that's happened. I want to find out why he was acting weird yesterday. I couldn't find Dan anywhere though, but I did see Phil so I went over to him.  
"Hey Phil." I said. "Have you seen Dan?"  
"He's at home sick." Phil replied.  
"Oh." I wanted to go see him, but I couldn't...  
"Are you okay Lena?" Phil asked me while holding my hands. I hesitated and pulled away.  
"I'm fine, I just need some time alone that's all." I replied.  
"Oh okay go on ahead then, I don't mind." He said.  
"It's just I don't like being alone even if I want to be. I'd rather be here with you." Why did I say this? Was I developing feelings for Phil as well as Dan? It kind of seemed like it.  
"If you want to stay with me then do. I want you to stay here too." I could see he didn't want me to leave, so I didn't. Did he have feelings for me also?  
"Then I will. I will stay with you." I didn't want to talk about this anymore, it made me feel awkward.  
"Oh by the way Lena do you want to come round to mine and Dan's flat after classes?" Phil decided to change the subject.  
"Of course, I would love to." I said.  
"Then it's settled." Phil said. "I'll meet you outside the art building after 3rd lesson."  
"Okay, I will meet you then. See you later Phil." I replied and walked off to my lesson.

Phil's POV: When I asked Lena to come over she didn't seem that excited, also when I held her hand she hesitated and pulled away. I really do like her. She doesn't seem to like me back though, well it doesn't feel like it anyway. I went off to my class and waited impatiently for it to end so I could see Lena again and confess my real feelings to her.  
In class I tend to doodle when I get bored, even though I wasn't really the person that can draw good. I guess it was just something I use to do. Most of them were crap drawings I never wished I even drew but one I actually did like. It was a drawing of Lena I drew quickly, never to show to anyone though, especially Lena herself. I tucked it away in my backpack and time finally passed and class ended.


	8. The Truth is Out

At the art building I saw Lena waiting for me. So I went over to her.  
"Hey Lena, are you ready?" I asked.  
"Ah!" She turned around. "Phil you scared the life out of me!"  
"Haha sorry I didn't mean to." I apologised.  
"Just don't do it again. Hehe." She started to playfully hit me on the arm.  
"Anyway as I was saying, are you ready?"'I asked again.  
"Yeah I am." She replied.  
"Okay then lets go." I didn't want to hold my hand out, what if she doesn't have feelings for me and I would be standing there like an idiot holding my hand out while she just stares at me oddly. Instead I just decided to walk by her side.

Lena's POV: When I was walking with Phil to his and Dan's flat, he only walked by my side, he didn't hold my hand at all. I guess he really doesn't have feelings for me.  
When we got to the flat Phil unlocked the door and showed me in.  
"Not very big, but it's big enough for Dan and I." Phil said.  
"Haha yeah I guess." I replied. "So where's Dan?"  
"Probably in his room. That's where he usually is. Make yourself at home Lena, you can stay here tonight." He told me.  
Wait did Phil just ask me to stay here? At the flat of my 2 favourite YouTubers?! I held my excitement in.  
"Okay then, thanks Phil." I replied and went to go see Dan.  
In Dan's room he was sitting there playing Skyrim.  
"Hey Dan." I said.  
"Oh hey Lena, what are you doing here?" He asked.  
"The question is why aren't you ill?" I laughed.  
"Well, I just spent the day off." He replied. He was still acting weird since yesterday. Why did he stay off then?  
"But why?" I asked.  
"Just because of a lot of things going on... It doesn't matter though." I didn't ask him anything else. I just stood there in silence.  
"Lena come here, don't just stand there." Dan laughed.  
"Oh right. Haha." I replied and sat on there chair to the right of him. I was just watching him play Skyrim. I had NO idea how to play it myself but I did bring my laptop over so I showed Dan one of my favourite games.  
"This looks awesome, it's free isn't it?" Dan asked.  
"Yep, completely free. I can set you up an account if you want?" I explained.  
"Sure." He replied. "You don't have to though."  
"It's fine. I can get it done in a couple if minutes anyway." I told him. So I tapped away at my laptop and created Dan an account. I wondered if he would be good at it haha.

Dan's POV: Lena was creating me an account for that game. I couldn't wait to play it cause it looked like a really great game. While she was doing that Phil yelled out to me.  
"Dan! Can you come here a second?" He yelled.  
"Coming!" I replied. "Stay here Lena. I'll be back in a second."  
"Okay see you in a sec Dan." She said as I walked out of the room.  
"What is it Phil?" I asked him.  
"I was thinking tomorrow when we do our Q and A video for YouTube, should we invite Lena into it?" He actually had a good idea.  
"That's a great idea Phil, I'll go ask her now." I said.  
Lena came out of my room to see what we were talking about as soon as I was about to go back in. Our faces were literally almost touching, it felt awkward so I stepped back a bit. "Oh Lena. Hey." Phil said.  
"Why were you talking about me?" Lena asked. She must of overheard our conversation.  
"We were going to ask you if you wanted to be in a Q and A video with myself and Dan." Phil explained to her.  
"Really? You want me of all people to be in your video? I'm just another fan of you both, nothing special." Lena said.  
"But I have feelings for you..." I stupidly blurted out. Lena and Phil stood there saying nothing at all.

Lena's POV: Did Dan just say that to me? I mean Dan Howell, Danisnotonfire, one of the most amazing YouTubers in the WORLD (In my opinion anyway.) just stated he had feelings for me. This doesn't feel like real life. I didn't know what to say I just stood there in utter silence waiting for Dan to say something else.  
"Aren't you going to say anything Lena?" Dan asked.  
"We'll what am I supposed to say?" He seemed to go quiet after I said this. "I don't really have much to say." I added.  
"All I want to know is... Do you love me in the same way I do to you? It's a simple yes or no question."  
"Yes." I said quickly.  
"Wait what?" Dan asked.  
"Yes, I said I do..."  
"Really?"  
"I love you more than anything in the world." I told him.  
"If you really do, then prove it. Will you be my girlfriend?" Dan asked me. Hold on... I could not have just gotten asked out by Dan, he would never go out with a fan unless he thinks of me different from the rest. I felt like I was dreaming...  
"Yes, of course I will Dan." I ran up to him and gave him a hug. I started crying as my head leaned into his shoulder.  
"There's no need to cry Lena. I love you." He wrapped his arms right around me and hugged me tightly. It was now official, I was going out with Dan Howell.

* * *

**Oooh things are getting serious now. 0.0 Hope you guys are enjoying and reviews are always appreciated. :) Also if you follow me and this story you can know when I release a new chapter. Thanks guys! ^_^**


	9. Attacked

**Hey guys I'm sorry that I haven't been posting chapters lately I've been really busy but the wait is over! Here's chapter 9! ^.^**

* * *

I had been sleeping the whole night at Dan and Phil's. They asked me to stay round. But why me? I'm nothing special just your average fan girl. But now I was Danisnotonfire's GIRLFRIEND which is hard to believe. I wondered if this will just be a secret or will he tell his fans about me? I guess I will find out soon enough. I know it may sound weird, but even though I'm going out with Dan, I still have some feelings for Phil. Not just friendly feelings, more than friendly feelings. He's been so nice to me since I met him and Dan. I can't tell anyone though, especially them.  
"Wake up sleepyhead!" I heard the voice of Dan wake me up.  
"Nnng. Morning..." I said in a tired voice.  
"Actually Lena it's 1:30 pm." Dan told me.  
"Oh, right I knew that." I let out a small laugh and Dan did too. He then kissed me softly on the cheek, I turned bright red with embarrassment.  
I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. A cold pair of hands clasped my face and I immediately retaliated.  
"Ah!" I yelled and water splashed out of the sink all over me and Dan who was the one laughing behind me.  
"Why did you do that!" I playfully hit his arm.  
"I thought it would be funny." Dan replied while still laughing.  
"Well it wasn't that funny."  
"Well i thought it was." He said as he was drying himself off with a towel. I quickly dried myself off and I started laughing too.  
"I guess it was sort of funny."  
"See? I knew you would agree."  
"Pshh." I said as I walked out of the bathroom.  
"Oh Lena, remember we were asking if you wanted to be in our Q and A video, you never answered." Dan remembered.  
"Of course!" I said and smiled.  
"Okay, we are going to film it at 3:00 pm, just giving you a heads up." Dan returned the smile.  
"Haha, thanks then. I might go out for a bit though, I just need some fresh air." I've never really told anyone, but I have claustrophobia. I am usually outside most of the time and I don't want to tell anyone because I feel embarrassed about it.  
"I'll see you a bit later then." Dan kissed me on my cheek and I turned bright red again.  
"Yeah, see you later." I was trying to hide my face because it was red with embarrassment.  
I decided to go to the local park, it wasn't too far and I didn't feel like going anywhere too far to be honest.  
"Ah fresh air." I mumbled to myself. It's good to get fresh air once in a while. I sat down on one of the park benches. A guy came over to me, wearing a hoodie with the hood up and trackies. I was guessing it was just another chav like the ones you see all around London.  
"Hey there." He said. I just ignored him, I wanted to be alone.  
"I said hey there." He repeated.  
"Hi..." I replied. I didn't know why I did though.  
"What's a girl like you doing around here by yourself?" He was being persistent and the he sat down next to me.  
"Because I just am." I pushed him away and started walking away.  
"Oi, don't walk away from me!" He yelled as I quickly was making my way back to Dan's flat. He then grabbed hold of me and attempted to steal my bag which had all my important things in. Why did I even bother coming out?  
"Get off me!" I exclaimed. He then slapped my left cheek causing me to immediately drop the bag and himself run off with it.

Dan's POV: Lena has been gone for awhile now. It's 2:00 pm and she said she would be back by then. Should I go look for her? I'm worried about her. I decided to go and look for her. She said she was only going for a walk so she couldn't have gone far.  
"Phil I'm going out. See you later." I said as I opened the flat door.  
"Okay, see you later." Phil replied. "Oh and Da-" I cut him off because I left too quickly.  
I figured to go to the local park thinking Lena might be there. Because she's American she didn't know many places until I showed her around, and I still haven't been able to show her much of London.  
When I got to the park I saw a girl kneeling on the grass with her head in her hands crying. I then realised that it was Lena so I went up to her to see what had happened.  
"Lena what's wrong?" I asked. She looked up at me and stopped crying.  
"Dan!" She hugged me tightly like she hadn't seen me in a year or something.  
"Lena what happened? Why were you crying? I questioned her.  
"Someone stole my bag..." She mumbled, but I could still hear her.  
"Do you know where they went?!" I yelled out in anger.  
"No..." She replied.  
I started getting a bit angry with her, I shouldn't of though. I shouldn't of said what I did to her.  
"Lena this is why you shouldn't go out by yourself in London! You barely know the area itself, let alone the people around here!"  
"I'm sorry Dan..." She started to cry again.  
"Look it's okay. Lets get you back to the flat and you can explain what happened exactly." I told her as I took her hand and walked her back to the flat.


	10. I'm Sorry

Lena's POV: "What happened?!" Phil yelled as he saw us walk in through the door.  
"Lena got attacked by someone, they also stole her bag." Dan explained to Phil while he carried me to the sofa and carefully put me down there adjusting a pillow for me to lie my head on.  
"Where were you hurt Lena? I can see the cut on your cheek but where else?" Dan asked me.  
"I have a bit of a headache and also some bruises on my legs." I told him. Tears were running down my cheeks, my face all bruised up and my mascara I had put on made black circles under my eyes. I hated Dan and Phil seeing me like this.  
"Well I can help with that." Phil said. He grabbed this special sort of gel which helps with bruises out from a cabinet. "Just rub some of this on the bruises and it will help."  
"Really?"  
"I'm sure of it." Phil smiled. I was feeling awkward I didn't know what to do. I just smiled back hoping Dan wouldn't take it the wrong way.  
"Oh also here's a glass of water." Phil handed me a full glass of water. "It will help stop your headache a bit." Phil is definitely being helpful today.  
"Thanks Phil." I said.  
"Anytime." He replied and then went to his bedroom.  
"Do you feel a bit better now?" Dan kneeled down at my side.  
"Yeah, sort of. I can't really sit up though." I explained.  
"You are in no fit state to do the video." I knew that Dan was right but I wanted to do the video with him.  
"No." I protested. "I'm fine, I can do it." Trying but failing to stand up. Why did I even bother? I'm just really hurt. Inside and outside...  
"Lena you need to rest. It's fine, we can postpone the video until you are well again. I can just upload something short for my Danosaurs, they won't mind." Dan said.  
"Haha I guess." I replied. "I'll get some rest then, for you."  
"For yourself too."  
"I will talk to you later then."  
"Yep, see you later. Hopefully you will be a bit better. I don't want to see you hurt all the time." Dan smiled. I then returned the smile and he went off to Phil's bedroom. They were probably going to record something together. I dozed off to sleep.  
When I woke up, it was about 5:00 pm, I had been sleeping for ages. I was feeling a lot better since I was attacked and I actually could move. Dan was in his bedroom so I went to see him.  
"Hey Dan." I said walking into his bedroom.  
"Oh hey Lena. I see you're feeling better." He replied.  
"Yeah, a lot better. So what are you doing?" I asked.  
"Just editing a video."  
"Oh okay, I'll leave you to it then." I was about to walk out.  
"No, wait Lena." He stopped me. "It's fine I can edit it later."  
"Are you sure?" I asked still firmly gripping my hand on the door handle.  
"Yeah." He closed his laptop and put it to one side. I then went to go sit beside him.  
"I think we should do the video today Dan." I said.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Dan asked.  
"Better than ever, I promise." I smiled at him and gave him a hug.  
"Well we can do it whenever you feel like." He returned the hug.  
"Let's do it now then!" I was acting like a little kid, jumping up from my seat and tugging on Dan's arm. He laughed and calmed me down.  
"Alright then, lets go get Phil." He said while opening Phil's bedroom door to find him sitting on his bed with his spine folded against the wall on his laptop.  
"On the computer as always." Dan said.  
"Shut up." Phil joked. "You can't say much." I laughed at this.  
"He has a point Dan." I replied.  
Dan threw a toy Totoro at Phil to get his attention. "Come on Phil, we are doing the Q and A video now."  
Phil nodded and we went into the living room to start filming. Dan had already set up the camera.  
"Well prepared." I said staring at the already set up camera. "Didn't expect that from you Dan."  
"Thanks." Dan said in a sarcastic tone while also laughing.  
We sat in front of the camera ready to do the intro.  
"Hey Danosaurs!" Dan yelled out to the camera. "I'm here with Phil as you know him and also someone that you don't know yet. This is Lena." Dan pointed to me.  
"Hey everyone! I can't believe that I'm in a Danisnotonfire video! It's an amazing experience." I introduced myself.  
"So if you remember on Twitter I got you guys to ask us questions that we can answer so here we go!"  
"The first question is: What would you do if there was ACTUALLY an alpacalypse?" I read out the question.  
"Isn't it pretty obvious? Just tame a llama so it will do what you want and then you can ride it off in the sunset away from the evil llamas." Dan answered.  
"Because that makes perfect sense Dan." Phil and I started laughing.  
After plenty more questions we ended the video. Dan had went off to his room to start editing the video so I was sat on the sofa watching T.V and Phil was sitting next to me playing Pokemon on his DS. Completely different minds.  
I never really thanked Phil properly when he helped me out. I decided to now.  
"Hey Phil, thank you for helping me out last night when I was hurt." He lifted his head up from looking at his DS and stared into my eyes.  
"It was no problem." He replied.  
"But you did such a good job treating me. You should be a doctor!" I laughed.  
"Seriously? I don't think so haha." He said.  
"Just joking, stay as a YouTuber."  
"Yeah I think I will for the time being." He smiled at me and then went back to his DS. I felt weird and tingly inside because I was going out with Dan but when you have 2 guys seeing everyday when you wake up in the morning it's just hard to only have feelings for one. I couldn't help but stop staring at Phil. Then I started to fidget around in my seat. That's when he caught a glimpse of me staring at him.  
"Are you okay Lena?" Phil asked.  
"No, not really. I need to talk to you." I replied.  
"About what?"  
"Feelings, emotions, towards you..." I said in a quiet voice. "I-I think I'm in love with you Phil." He didn't say anything, he just sat there staring into my eyes. I did the same, expressionless but then he said something.  
"Really?"  
"Y-Yes..."He leaned in but I didn't move, I couldn't, I was too scared to. But then I did. I really did. I kissed him and didn't break away, neither did he. The kiss was long but I just didn't understand why I did this. I'm stupid. Such an utter stupid person. What is Dan going to think if he finds out? I just hope that he doesn't...  
After a matter of time I pulled away but I was speechless. He didn't say anything either but then he got up from the sofa and left the living room. I was confused on why he didn't decide to say anything. Was he embarrassed? Was he just speechless like me? I couldn't put my finger on it.  
About 5 minutes later I finally noticed a piece of scrawled up paper left right where Phil was sitting. I picked it up and unrolled it to reveal a message from Phil. It read:  
'I'm sorry Lena. For everything. I want you to know I love you too but I can't do this because you are with Dan. Once again, I'm sorry...'  
Why is he sorry? For what? He did nothing wrong. I want to be with him more than Dan. I don't know what to do anymore...

* * *

**Liking it so far guys? I hope you are. :3 This chapter took awhile to write but now things are seriously starting to pick up! **

**Remember to follow the story and myself, also reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
